Hermione Granger and the Deathly Hallows
by potterwatch101
Summary: It is Hermione's seventh year and she has decided to skip school to help her best friends find the horcruxes and end the threat of Voldemort once and for all. As she travels with Harry and Ron what will happen when her faith in herself, her trust, and her feelings for a certain red headed boy are put to the test?
1. Writing Letters and Excessive Planning

**DISCLAIMER: ALL PUBLICLY RECOGNIZED CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, ETC. ARE THE PROPERTY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND PLOT ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE AUTHOR. THE AUTHOR IS IN NO WAY ASSOCIATED WITH THE OWNERS, CREATORS, OR PRODUCERS OF ANY MEDIA FRANCHISE. NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGMENT IS INTENDED. **

When she looked at her bedroom ceiling, another round of tears lined up in her eyes. Hermione Granger was lying down, back pressed up against her bed, and thinking about what the future would bring her. She couldn't see much hope in it. If she was a rabbit, survival was dangling over her head like a carrot too high for her to reach. A future was just at her grasp but she needed to be inventive in order to get what she wanted. No one said finding these damn horcruxes would be easy. Hermione _knew_ the mission wouldn't be easy but she volunteered anyway.

Why you may ask? Because a certain raven haired, green eyed, bespectacled boy had become her best friend when she was eleven and gave her the only true friendship she's ever known. And when that boy decided to head out and risk his life for the better of the wizarding world, she knew she would follow him. Harry Potter had always been her best friend and a lot of times, even more.

No no no. She didn't feel any romantic feelings toward him. What she really meant was, he was like a brother and she couldn't possibly let a brother go off in his own when she had the power to help him. Especially not after all they'd been through from the chamber of secrets to the battle in the ministry of magic and much more. However as much as she loved Harry, there was another reason behind her motives.

Ron

For this one, she truly did feel romantically towards. She'd follow him anywhere if he'd let her. Of course she'd never admit that to him. Hermione and Ron maintained a friendship just as long as she and Harry did and she did not want to ruin that. Everything would be messed up if she did, especially after the whole fiasco they just walked away from. Everyone knows that fiasco is just another word for _there was a girl involved_.

And her name was Lavender Brown.

Goodness, Hermione had her heart set on throttling that girl for a long time. It was unbelievable torture having to listen to her nonsense every time she came back from a date with Ron and having her heart break when she went deep into the romance. And to make things worse, they thrashed around like electric eels in every corner of the castle. Hermione had to find different routes to her classes just so she could avoid Ron.

Of course he wasn't really all to blame. She will admit that she did have some fault in the situation as well. Wasn't it her who decided to attack Ronald with those golden birds? Wasn't it her that refused to talk to him without giving a substantial reason? And it certainly wasn't him who wore the face of jealousy throughout most of the school year. Ron was just being a teenager and Hermione was just being the jealous best friend who secretly loved him since their 2nd year.

She had to thank her lucky stars that they had decided to put this all behind them. It's true that Hermione was ashamed of her reactions but she couldn't help them. At one point she really did try to forget Ron but it was physically impossible to do that. Ron played a major part of her life. No amount of distant (physically or mentally) could keep her from thinking about him.

A slight tapping on her window shook away most of Hermione's thoughts. She got off her bed and opened the glass pane. Pigwidgeon came zooming in like a bullet and accidently rammed himself onto the wall. A slight gasp escaped her lips but then it dissolved when she found the little owl hopping back on his feet and flittering around excitedly.

She smiled at the funny little bird and pulled the envelope he was clutching. It was obviously a letter from Ron. God she practically lived for his letters. Any contact from him was always much appreciated.

Her fingers slipped through the flap of the envelope and pulled out his letter

_Dear Hermione,_

_How's your summer been? Mine's been terrible so far. Mum found out about our…..er…plans and she didn't approve. Everyone's been miserable hearing her yell all the time. I hope things have been easier for you. You're coming soon right? We could really use you around here. You have to come for the wedding at least. _

_You wouldn't believe how much things have changed since the last time. Dad and Bill keep putting up protection spells on every inch of the house. We can't even use the floo powder anymore. Ginny's been moping around in her room ever since she and Harry split up. I'd crush Harry if he wasn't my best mate._

_Dad and I are stopping by London three days from now. Any chance of seeing you there? If you're going to come there's no way anyone can apparate to the Burrow. Not anymore at least. _

_Try and come to London_

_Sincerely,_

_Ron _

She smiled as the letter came to an end. It was nice to know that Ron wanted her around. She picked up her quill and began to write

_Dear Ron,_

_ I'm sorry your summer hasn't been that great. Things haven't been much easier for me either. Mum and Dad are furious with me. I've kept them out of the loop on everything happening the past few years and I finally told them two days ago_

She cringed at the memory. Her parents were not happy at all. She made the mistake of telling them about Quirrel in her first year and they grew horrified. Her father debated changing schools and she couldn't possibly let that happen. Hogwarts was like her second home; a place where she knew she belonged. When she came home from her second year of school she knew her parents would be frantic with worry when they hear about the basilisk. She couldn't let them be burdened with this fear so she lied.

She lied about being petrified, fighting dementors, helping her best friend with deadly challenges, dealing with a vicious teacher, fighting in the ministry, and many other things. And finally she unleashed the truth and her parents were horrorstruck.

They refused to let her see Harry or Ron ever again. She cried until her eyes were red but she knew there was no way they were going to stop her from leaving. Hermione had to leave but she couldn't let her parents fall to the mercy of death eaters.

Her lip trembled as she continued to write

_Let's just say they weren't happy. I was planning on coming even before you sent the letter but I have to take care of a few things first. I won't tell you what they are in case this letter gets intercepted but I can confirm that I will see you in London. As for Ginny, I wouldn't really bother her much. _

_ We both know why Harry had to do it. It wouldn't be fair to leave her heart broken if Harry…..well…..leaves us. I know she'll be fine; Ginny's a tough girl. _

_You're lucky to have all those protective charms. I just hope mine will hold strong enough. I've really missed you Ron and I can't wait to see you again. I hope I don't inconvenience anyone by coming. As for our plans….well…we'll convince your mum. I'm sure of it. _

_See You Soon_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione took a raspy breath and set the quill down. A blank envelope was waiting for her almost expectantly. She shoved her letter inside and sent it away with Pigwidgeon, hoping that he was up for the task. Thankfully he was; the owl flew off in excitement through the hazy night. She stared after it for a moment and then went back to her former position on the bed.

One sentence from the letter stood out to her as her eyes gazed back at the ceiling _I have to take care of a few things first._ Those _few things _weren't going to be easy. She had to leave and help her friends but how could she do it without her parents knowing. And then it hit her a week ago; she had to make them forget her. It wouldn't be hard, just a simple memory charm. But it would be emotionally painful.

However we all need to make sacrifices for the better and she (of all people) understood that. Ron's timing couldn't have been more perfect. He gave her three days to collect all the objects in this house that marked her existence. Her room furniture had already been magically stored in the attic and all her personal belongings were now in her beaded hand bag. There was still more work to do and Hermione promised herself that she would dedicate all the time she had to keeping her parents safe.

Her eyes unconsciously flickered towards the alarm clock now lying on the floor with no bedside table to hold it up. The time ticked 12:00 midnight. She sighed and shut her eyes, hoping for sleep to come fast. There were a lot of things to do for the next few days and her energy needed to be well invested.


	2. Reliving Memories and Casting Spells

Gray morning light wandered into Hermione's room like a wakeup call. She blinked several times before getting up to shut the curtains. Light did not seem relevant to her when they were being plunged into such dark times.

If there wasn't a missing envelope on her table, she would've sworn the memory of her writing a letter was a dream. Ron hadn't communicated much with her ever since they parted for summer holidays. It made her upset but she couldn't pretend that she didn't understand his intentions. Letters were dangerous. You'd never know who might end up reading them.

So she knew not to send anything to Ron until he sent a letter first. He knew the wizarding government much better than she did and it helped that Mr. Weasley worked in the ministry. If he actually sent a letter that would mean it was okay to communicate again.

Knowing that made Hermione a lot happier. She rushed into the shower with the need to tame her messy hair. After about half an hour, she had her hair folded back into a braid with every strand neatly tucked away. She smiled at her appearance with an air of satisfaction. Sure, she had always been known for her trademark bushy hair but it mellowed out a little over the years and (in her opinion) made her more unique.

She never used to think that way. Hermione recalled a very painful memory when she was a child. She tried to talk to the other kids at their neighborhood park.

_Her bushy hair bobbed as she walked to the swings. A blonde haired girl and a few of her friends were using the swing sets. She had been waiting to go on the swings for ages now and she wasn't going to wait any longer. _

"_Hey," she said grabbing the blonde's attention "you have been on the swings for a long time now and other kids want to get on. Can't you at least share?" _

_There were some 8 year old girls like her that wanted to get on the swing set but none of them felt the need to actually go and say anything. The blonde girl smirked at her "Why should we get off. We were here first."_

_Her hands folded across her chest "Just because you get on the thing first doesn't mean you own it. The swing is as much mine as it is yours and that goes for everyone else."_

_One of her friends piped up "Why would we give the swings to someone ugly like you?"_

"_Yeah," another one of them added "You look like you belong with the caterpillars."_

_The blonde looked back up "Wait…aren't you that Hermione girl at school. Stranger Granger?"_

_They all started murmuring_

"_Oh yeah she is!"_

"_Gosh she's the ugliest little witch in class."_

"_I heard Robby Fink was dared to talk to her and passed out after smelling her breath."_

"_I heard she spends recess reading in the library."_

"_Her hair is so awful."_

_Hermione's eyes started watering but she stood her ground "It's not nice to say mean things."_

_They all laughed in response. "Get lost Stranger Granger," snapped the feisty little blonde " Go play with the caterpillars or something. Maybe they'll bear your ugliness. I mean, after all they do look like you."_

_She sniffed and stormed away angrily. Tears pooled out like a flowing river. She didn't like her hair anymore. Maybe they were right, it wasn't smooth or straight or easy to run her fingers through. It got all matted up and bushy. Maybe she was just another freak. _

_Suddenly she heard a few snaps and several shrieks. Hermione turned around and found 5 girls sprawled on the floor and 5 swings dangling with one chain broken. They all looked around in surprise and realized that their oh so precious swing set had broken. Mulch was up in their hair and their knees were covered with dirt. _

_She did not bother to stick around. Hermione ran home crying the whole way. She later found out the blonde girl's name was Angel. It put a frown on her lips. Why was that girl named Angel if she behaved so rudely? _

_However, little Hermione was so upset that day that she didn't realize she performed magic for the first time. How else were brand new swings able to snap so easily?_

Hermione snapped out of the past. The words _stranger granger _brought her back to her horrible childhood. It was always covered with ridicule and relentless teasing. But for some reason, whenever she was around Angel she lost control of her magic. There was a time when the girl pushed her into the lunch trays. She got so angry she turned her hair purple. It was suddenly a lot funnier when everyone's attention was directed to Angel's ridiculous hair instead of hers.

The better part about it was when the color wouldn't come off. The more snarky and evil she got, the darker the shade of purple became. Hermione remembered her final hair color resembled the shade of Barney the dinosaur. It took a lot of self-restrain to hold back the laughter threatening to burst out of her mouth.

Eventually Angel was able to make out the pattern of her little accidents and branded her a bigger freak than before. No one came 5 feet near Hermione Granger like she was some disease. Eventually her parents got sick of this and made plans for her to switch school. She didn't like the thought of moving to another place where more kids could pick on her. Who's to say the bullying wouldn't happen again?

And then she was hit by a stroke of luck. A dark brown, feathery owl left her Hogwarts acceptance letter in the mail. Professor McGonagall came to her house that night and explained everything to her parents. She felt completely elated. All those little misfits in the past finally made sense. She was different; she had magical powers. Her eleven year old mind was full with glee.

"Will I be able to turn a mouse into a cup?"

"Are there other children like me?"

"Do I say bibbity bobbity boo like the fairy godmother?"

McGonagall was the least amused by these questions and only answered the last one with a sour expression. "No I do not know what bibbity bobbity boo is. Quite frankly it sounds like a disease."

But aside from that minor embarrassment, she was bubbling with enthusiasm and happiness from what she was told. There was a special school that taught people like her. She knew how to do brilliant things that kids her age could only imagine in their wildest dreams.

The next time she saw Angel she was able to confront her with confidence.

"_So I heard you're leaving Stranger." Angel had said as a group of girls surrounded the lunch table she was sitting in. Hermione put down her fork and gave them all a blank expression "Yes I am and before I go I'd like to tell you something I'd been dying to say since the first time I met you."_

_Angel smirked "And what's that."_

_Hermione cleared her throat "You're a nasty she devil with makeup products clawing at your barely endurable face. If I look like the caterpillars you'd probably be lucky enough to look like a donkey on your best day. And I'm quite sure your IQ is the size of a peanut. No, I'm sorry, that's completely incorrect. That is a major offense to peanuts everywhere."_

_Her face turned red. Angel didn't think Hermione actually had any back bone to her. _

"_And another thing," Hermione continued "I would say it was nice knowing you but it clearly wasn't. In fact, if I never see you again it wouldn't be enough." She left with the smuggest smile she could possibly muster, feeling like the richest person in the world. _

Hermione remembered how much she planned that week. Racks and racks of clothing were thrown onto her bed inviting so much contemplation to her mind.

Did she need her summer clothing?

What books (besides her textbooks) did she want to take with her?

What things weren't worth taking?

Finally when Hermione had packed and repacked to the point where she was satisfied, she boarded the train to school. No one knew how nervous she truly was. Hermione tried her best to come across confident but it showed off as arrogant. Even to this day, Harry and Ron never knew how scared and nervous her eleven year old mind was during their sorting ceremony.

But she realized later, to her delight, that there was no reason to be worried at all.

Hogwarts gave her the best years of her life. Hogwarts gave her friends, family, a chance to be herself, and another home. But the most important thing it gave was her best friends. Harry and Ron.

Thinking about those two got her mind moving away from memories again. Hermione cursed herself for getting distracted. She had work to do and no time to waste reliving memories. She got up and started to store more of her objects in the attic. Pictures of her that were on top of the mantel and on counters disappeared into cardboard boxes as her hands worked feverishly to hide them. She used the entire day while her parents were working to conceal every inch of her in the attic. In two days, Hermione Granger would not exist in this household until Voldemort was no longer a threat. The risk of her parents regaining their memories from her things was far too big of a chance for her. After she conducts the spell, they shouldn't be able to remember a thing and she needed to keep it that way.

All evidence of her existence needed to be hidden as well as she could possibly hide it.

By 5 pm, everything was gone into discreet places in her attic. As she closed the attic door she performed powerful locking charms to keep her parents and any unwanted people out of the very closed and confined space. Hermione made sure that only necessary and very _very _personal belongings were stored in her beaded bag whilst others would remain here until she comes back for them.

_If you come back for them _a voice said in her head. Her face turned grim. How could she forget that she may not leave this quest alive? Optimism didn't seem like an asset at the moment.

The bell rang dragging her attention to the door. Hermione looked out of her window to see her father's car parked in front of the house. She ran down the steps calling "Coming!" while tucking away her beaded bag. Her wand flew out from her pocket and with a swift flick, the lock was undone and the door swung open.

Her father walked in with a heavy sigh and removed his coat. "Hi dad," she tried to say cheerily while closing the door. Her father shook his head and walked away barely acknowledging her. Hermione exhaled deeply through her nose. This cold and uncharacteristic behavior from her parents had been adopted right after she released the truth of what happened during those years in Hogwarts. She was to blame greatly for all the secrets however there was no way she could really tell them what had happened each year without them pulling her out of the only school that treated her right.

"Dad," she said chasing after her father "I told you a thousand times that I'm sorry. How long will I have to apologize for you to talk to me again?"

A glare shaped his face "Hermione you unloaded a lot on us that night. You can't expect me to easily forgive you for it. Just be happy that you at least get to keep your wand." That was all he said to her before turning around and walking towards the study.

Hermione did not chase after him. _Oh dad _she thought _there won't be a point to your anger anymore. You won't remember me soon anyways._

_Alright now you have your update. Good grief how long has it been since I updated? Like, a million years right :P. _

_Sooo_

_Since I took the time writing you should take the time to comment. _

_Alright I'm out. PEACE :D!_


	3. Memory Charms and Ronald Weasley

Something was very _very _wrong and it got Hermione to wake up in the middle of the night. One could call it an instinct in her head prodding her subconscious mind to be alert. Up until she woke up, her dreams consisted of her and Ron laughing along the lamp lit corridors of the school and spending an entire day together. Blush glazed over Hermione's considerably pale cheeks as she thought of her dream. However her embarrassment was short lived as she felt uneasy again. The insides of her stomach twisted itself into knots and she had the sudden urge to reach out for her wand. Indeed something was wrong, and she hated that feeling.

Slowly Hermione grabbed her wand lying next to her sleeping bag. She'd stored her bed away in the attic already and did not want to undo her locking charm to take it out again. So instead her old camping sleeping bag seemed like a good alternative option.

While quietly getting up, she drew back her curtain to see two dark hooded figures standing on the sidewalk near her house. Fear and adrenaline immediately pumped through her system keeping her on edge. _Who are they? What're they doing here? What do they want?_

She quickly ducked as one of the figures turned to stare at her house. The stranger's face was hidden by a cloak but she could tell it was a man by his physical build. No woman would have such burly shoulders.

For several minutes her chest rose and fell rapidly as she sensed the burning stare of the dark hooded man only a short distance away. From a stretch, an owl's hoot rang through the night making her wonder if Pigwidgeon was returning from his journey of delivering her letter to hand her another. She prayed that this was not the case. If an owl was to come here it would reveal her identity. Being part of the magical world as a muggleborn witch was _dangerous _and it seemed to her that the two men on her lawn were at the very least, unfriendly.

To the naked eye they appeared like regular people strolling the sidewalk at night. _Her eyes _(however) were able to detect two contributing factors that made them wizards.

No muggle dressed the way they did. Cloaks were definitely not a muggle fashion. And from the corner of her eye when she squinted hard enough she was able to catch two pinpricks of light being emitted from chestnut colored wands. _Death Eaters_ she thought and the grip on her own wand tightened. If there was any doubt left in her mind of their identities it had been put to rest. A cold shiver ran up her spine as the adrenaline in her body pumped harder.

It took an hour. A whole bloody hour in which she stood still by the edge of her window with her heart thumping excessively and her stomach in knots. By 1:30 on her watch, a third man apparated on the spot with a loud crack. _The sound of the crack _she thought _it was probably what alerted me to get up the first time._ Breathing more heavily, she gazed at the pair third man adjusted his hood a little bit to the left and then down before addressing his companions. She could not catch what anyone was saying but she refused to gaze through the window again in fear that she would be caught. To her upmost relief, the three men spoke very briefly and then apparated on the spot.

Hermione's head rolled back as a sigh escaped her lips. Relief enveloped every inch of her body like a hot butterbeer from Hogsmeade on a wintery day._ Imagine if those brutes had stayed any longer or entered the house? _Her mind grew horrified at the thought of them inside her house. She was only one girl against three grown men. _Who all had wands mind you_ the voice in her head murmured. Her life and her parent's lives would've been at great risk. Perhaps the protection charms she put on the door would've been able to stop them temporarily but she wasn't sure if they were strong enough. For once she doubted her ability in preforming spells.

And then suddenly, she hit an eye widening, jaw dropping, and heart stopping thought. _Those men could come back_. Who was to say they wouldn't? And she had no idea what they'd do the second time around.

Hermione understood that the wizarding world was in peril however from the muggle side, things appeared a bit safer and more hidden. She knew it was foolish to believe that she was safe but once she came home and got surrounded by minor worries like laundry and cleaning, the wizarding world started fading away.

But just now, those dark wizards visiting her house was like a slap back into reality. Living inside the walls of her home and worrying about others did not mean she was any safer than her friends waiting out the quiet before the storm on the magical side. If anything, the wand in her hand invited _more_ danger rather than security because it was her strongest link to everything magic had to offer. Including the bad.

An important conclusion was drawn into her mind after she apprehended this.

Hermione realized that she had to leave immediately, while time was still at her advantage. She did not even have the luxury of waiting another day. Every minute she spent staying here was only putting her parents' lives in more danger. She had no idea who those three men were but their capability didn't exactly need to be put into question. And neither did her parent's lives.

Her heart kept beating at a fast pace shooting up adrenaline through her body despite the fact that the men were gone. _Alright Granger _she thought _think about other things. Sunshine, meadows, beaches, Hogwarts, Harry, _

_Ron_

His smiling face came up into her mind and for a while the shots of adrenaline and loud thumping in her chest had simmered down. With this temporary ease, Hermione slipped back into her sleeping bag and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Miles and miles away about three hours earlier, Ron Weasley was muttering very choice words while shifting through his bed trying find his bloody wand. If it weren't for the tapping noise behind him he probably wouldn't have turned around and realized it was by a small dirty pile of clothes for another two hours. Picking up his wand, he looked up to see exactly where the noise was coming from and paused at his window. Pigwidgeon was zooming around ramming his head against the glass as he desperately clung to a letter in his talons.

"Oh bloody hell." Ron murmured and lifted up the window pane to let the bird in. Pig's wings were a blur as he sped onto his untidy bed and feverishly jerked around under the covers.

Ron groaned and moved the tennis ball sized bird from underneath the sheets and back into his cage. He fed the owl a few treats before grabbing the letter he brought back.

_Mental that bird is _he thought while pulling at the flaps of the envelope _Gonna go mad one day if he keeps shoving his head against the window like that. _

When he finally opened it, Hermione's neat script met his eyes. The edge of Ron's lips tugged into a small smile as he read the letter.

_Dear Ron, _

_ I'm sorry your summer hasn't been that great. Things haven't been much easier for me either. Mum and Dad are furious with me. I've kept them out of the loop on everything happening the past few years and I finally told them two days ago. _

_Let's just say they weren't happy. _

_I was planning on coming even before you sent the letter but I have to take care of a few things first. I won't tell you what they are in case this letter gets intercepted but I can confirm that I will see you in London. As for Ginny, I wouldn't really bother her much. _

_ We both know why Harry had to do it. It wouldn't be fair to leave her heart broken if Harry…..well…..leaves us. I know she'll be fine; Ginny's a tough girl. _

_You're lucky to have all those protective charms. I just hope mine will hold strong enough. I've really missed you Ron and I can't wait to see you again. I hope I don't inconvenience anyone by coming. As for our plans….well…we'll convince your mum. I'm sure of it. _

_See You Soon_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

The small smile (although may have faltered) did not leave Ron's face the entire time as he read her handwriting. Inconvenience them? She was barking mad if she ever thought staying at the Burrow was an inconvenience.

He imagined her in her room, how her warm hand had brushed through strokes with a quill. And occasionally her eyebrows would dip into a frown as she would concentrate on her writing.

Ron's smile turned into a lopsided grin as he set down her letter and pulled out a sheet of parchment to write her another. She said yes to meeting him in London. He better write her instructions on where to meet or she'd most likely be lost for about an hour.

Then again, knowing Hermione, she'd be smart enough to find her way around.

* * *

The next day did not begin with much promise for Hermione Granger. The feeling of nervousness and anxiety started at the very pit of her stomach and by breakfast, made its way through her entire body. Today was Saturday so there was no place her parents needed to be, other than home. This also meant there was no reason to delay the memory charm anymore.

Hermione's hands shook vigorously as she tried to swallow down her food. Repeatedly she cursed herself for being so weak. She was a Gryffindor damn it! Where was that Gryffindor strength that she prided herself on? She is not the type to cry, fumble, or shake. But this morning she was doing all three. Thankfully her parents did not notice her change in behavior. Either she was a very good actress, or they just decided to ignore her.

No one looked at each other or even spoke a word as they ate their toast and eggs. She remained mute in the fear that if she did start talking it would lead to crying. Her parents however, intended to stay quiet because they were still very angry with their daughter and did not want to speak to her.

Hermione tried her best to get out of the kitchen. She forced herself shovel down her breakfast despite the queasiness in her stomach and murmured to her parents that she was going to wash up before dropping her plate in the dishwasher. They gave no signs of apprehension and continued eating.

Every step up the stairs felt heavy yet it was a relief when she made it to her room. One tear, two, three, and then several more trailed from her eyes. She wiped them away quickly with the back of her hand and leaned against the wall in an attempt to control herself. She couldn't cry about this. Not when there would be more things to reserve tears for. Her parents are still alive aren't they? The way she planned it, they'd be well and happy no matter what the outcome.

Her crying stopped and the tears dried over her face. Hermione went into the bathroom to wash the tears off and then grabbed her beaded bag from the corner of her completely empty room. She already packed away the sleeping bag she used last night and her wand was now in her pocket. She opened the beaded bag for a moment and saw that the two tickets to Australia that she purchased at the start of the holidays, was at the very top of her things. The date on them was scheduled for Monday of next week. Merely two days away. _There's no point in delaying _she thought while putting the tickets back and tucking away her bag in the other pocket _I've got to do it now so I can leave_.

Hermione walked downstairs and saw her parents sitting on the couch. Before the urge to not go through with her plans won over, she had her wand out and ready. They did not see her as they were both drinking tea and discussing other things. She pointed her wand at the two of them with the spell stuck in her throat. Her mouth opened and closed several time as she struggled to speak. She took a deep breath trying to steady herself. _Relax Hermione _she inwardly said _everything's fine. _

Another long lasting breath escaped her lips and then she began the incantation that would leave her parentless possibly forever "Obliviate."

_MJ: So that's the end of that chapter. I know I left you all at a cliff hanger and to be honest I am so very sorry….HA! NOT! _

_So comment if you liked it and follow us if you really liked it. _

_Come on, comment. You know you want to :P_


End file.
